


【翻译】“咖啡致死”和其他搜索词条

by KayKIMO



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Get-Together Fic, JARVIS plays matchmaker, M/M, POV Outsider, Pining, sneaky JARVIS, 翻译
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 05:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13381128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayKIMO/pseuds/KayKIMO
Summary: 当史蒂夫的谷歌搜索记录把他对某人的感情抖得一干二净时，贾维斯决定要插手了。





	【翻译】“咖啡致死”和其他搜索词条

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of ["death by coffee" and other search queries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11978871) by [goodmorningbeloved](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodmorningbeloved/pseuds/goodmorningbeloved). 



寻常日子里，上千条搜索词条会经由贾维斯的安全系统过滤并输出。它们中的半数，AI可以肯定，都来自一位几乎每件事都忍不住请教谷歌的巴顿先生。贾维斯很少关注任何一个，除非它之前被特意标红过。基本上，总有比这更要紧的事情等着他去处理。

一个星期四下午贾维斯特别注意到了这条搜索： _如何约某人出去_ 。贾维斯立即中断了他当前的动作指令（因为巴顿先生显然知道怎么用微波炉烤爆米花，在加载出大约两百万条结果后）并循着这条记录来到了……

罗杰斯先生的平板电脑？贾维斯检测到他正坐在公共休息室里。啊…

贾维斯标注过这条记录，自从先生有次喝醉后搞到了每位好莱坞明星的联系方式，并且听从了互联网的建议，认定问一个问题的最佳办法就是大声大胆地说出来，让所有人看到。（换句话说，试图用嘿安吉丽娜明晚七点取代斯塔克那几个字母？不管贾维斯怎么定义，这都是一个糟糕透顶的想法，不仅因为大厦的周长放不下那么多字，更因为先生被高达89.3%的猝死可能性压垮了。）

幸运的是，他发现罗杰斯先生并没有喝醉。他检测到男人的心率上升了31个百分点，而且他的脚在不停地点地，这属于肌肉紧张的一种表现。但是罗杰斯先生似乎头脑清醒，事实上，他正专注地紧盯屏幕。

贾维斯快速浏览了结果，想帮上点忙。他淘汰掉约会网站，把好评率最高的建议顶上去。他强制刷新了网页，而罗杰斯先生可不是什么聪明人，当更有用的答案出现时，他看上去甚至松了一口气。

搞定，贾维斯把注意力转移到了顶楼的火灾隐患，在那儿，先生正准备取出食用油和平底锅。

一天后，贾维斯察觉到有人在打： _如何告诉某人……_ 贾维斯没等该用户打完字就追踪到了他，因为这也是个标红的搜索词条——先生曾经谷歌过 _如何委婉地告诉某人滚蛋_ ，接着迅速空降一百多份街头小报头条。

还是罗杰斯先生。这次他脚边丢着一本书，大腿上放着平板电脑，正沉浸在另一项研究之中。他手指蜷曲——贾维斯注意他的手在轻轻颤抖——然后删光了整个词条。好几秒的时间，罗杰斯先生就那么直直地盯着闪烁的光标，因此贾维斯在考虑要不要主动提供帮助。但罗杰斯先生不需要。他开始打字，在完成之前都没有停下来： _如何告诉某人你喜欢他？_ 贾维斯发现他在页面甚至没加载全的时候就把平板翻了过去，他的体温显著上升，特别集中在脸颊部位。

至少可以肯定，这种行为应当引起重视。贾维斯才刚开始了解复仇者们的习惯，他们的喜好和言谈，但却不包括导致相似迹象的事件，因为贾维斯早已目睹过它们发生了；尤其是那两次，先生在刚洗完澡后意外撞见了罗杰斯先生，而罗杰斯先生的面部表情当即变得异常僵硬，他随便找了个借口便匆忙回房，并心虚地请求贾维斯实施“一次断电，是这么说的吗？拜托。我的房间就行，嗯。我只是现在需要一点隐私，谢谢你，贾维斯。”

为了避免这种痛苦障碍（同时希望每次偶遇后，先生能不再露出疑惑和受伤的表情），贾维斯深入研究了罗杰斯先生的搜索历史，以期更好地明确他的困扰。

他发现，罗杰斯先生的搜索词条是较为连续的，很容易就能识别某些记录的开端；例如，五天前，罗杰斯先生查了， _煮咖啡的最佳方法_ ，紧跟着是一系列类似的问题： _如何使咖啡更提神？，多少杯咖啡是健康的？，一天七杯咖啡对人有害吗？，咖啡会致死吗？，人真的能喝咖啡喝死吗，咖啡的最佳替代品，如何劝说某人戒掉咖啡。_

比那更早的时候，罗杰斯先生查了， _会飞的汽车_ ，然后是， _重金属如何悬停，最大的飞行物体，镍钛诺？，铁和镍钛诺的区别，镍钛合金。_ 这些搜索之间有很长的停顿，贾维斯推测是因为罗杰斯先生花了很长时间才把相关结果里的科普视频看完。

还有更多。原来罗杰斯先生是一个高产的搜索家，他的搜索词条，从 _人们通常喜欢蛋黄煎熟还是溏心_ 到 _如何缓解颈部疼痛，_ 不一而足。

_二战后最重大的科学发现。_

_人类登月是真的吗？_

_露丝有可能救得了杰克吗？_

_黑色安息日专辑完整版。_

_安东尼斯塔克。_

贾维斯在纳秒内把这些记录过了一遍，只有这个特别的词条让他停了下来。

在该条搜索下，罗杰斯先生总共点击了47条链接，包括画质低劣，名为 _纽约的邪恶虫洞！！！！_ 的视频，和好几年前的头条新闻 _他是钢铁侠！_

根据浏览记录，该视频被刷新了17次。

47条链接里，只有4条跟斯塔克工业有关。至少，这减轻了贾维斯对其别有用心的怀疑。

链接越来越普通，跳转到了简单的个人资料页面，有先生的出生日期、出生地、母校。

贾维斯用了几分之一秒来梳理这些数据，并推断罗杰斯先生只是感到好奇而已。研究各搜索之间的时间间隔很有意思：贾维斯见过先生求知欲达到巅峰时的样子，他的手指在键盘上飞快滑动，眼睛扫过一页一页又一页的信息，贪婪地索取一切知识。

而罗杰斯先生要慢得多。时间间隔表明，他没有赶着看完一个个链接，除了一篇八卦文章，标题是 _花花公子托尼斯塔克如今_ ** _真的_** _没有心了吗？_ ，这篇文章被点开，仅仅三秒钟后便被关掉了。

但他还是忽略了一些东西。所以贾维斯展开了他自己版本的调查。

他扫描了这段时间以来收集的十亿字节数据，直到他发现了这个模式最早出现的时间点：那时，在共同生活了两周后，先生和罗杰斯先生终于有了发展出友谊的迹象。

这是个很好的出发点。贾维斯浏览了一遍监控录像：罗杰斯先生第一次走进工作间而恰好那时先生的歌单循环到了 _天空之孔_ 这首歌；他们凌晨两点坐在一片漆黑的厨房，轻声交谈着关于星星、宇宙和无限的可能；他们一起坐在电影放映厅里，在昏暗的光线中争论正在上演的两个恋人的悲剧；先生对着一盘半烧焦的鸡蛋打哈欠时，罗杰斯先生走了进来，然后整个人僵在那里，脸上浮现出常见的红晕。

于是贾维斯明白了。

他明白为什么那条特定的搜索刚好是在洪水破闸前不久，而之后的所有便一泻千里。

书房里，罗杰斯先生深吸了一口气使自己平静下来。贾维斯不动声色地弹出一条油管视频链接， _十大难忘的爱情电影宣言_ ，就在罗杰斯先生解锁屏幕之前。

男人瞬间坐立难安，即使房间里只有他一个人。贾维斯通过监控辨认出他在嘟哝：“爱情？我根本没说……”

但是贾维斯察觉到他的姿势放松了，意味着不管怎样他都会看这个视频的。贾维斯有考虑过推荐那种会用上立体扬声器的电影，先生曾在无意识的胡言乱语中表达了对它们的喜爱，但是罗杰斯先生的搜索记录表明他是一个欣赏浪漫的男人。所以贾维斯就先随他去了，转而关注起罗曼诺夫女士，她在两层楼以下，似乎有杀了笨笨灭口的意图。

第二天，贾维斯在先生到达厨房前两分钟启动了咖啡机。已经在吧台坐着的罗杰斯先生紧张了一秒——贾维斯有理由相信他将咖啡机的自动运转理解成了先生的到来。种种证据都指向罗杰斯先生即将脱口而出的表白，于是贾维斯决定等待。

先生到了。

两个男人互道了早安。先生咖啡喝得太急烫着了舌头，嘶嘶地咒骂了两句；罗杰斯先生从报纸中抬头取笑他。先生发誓要报复罗杰斯先生，冲他比了个下流但不失可爱的手势，然后离开去了工作间。

贾维斯不理解。

接下来的几天，他看着同样的戏码上映：似乎不论何时何地，都有一股引力牵扯着两人相互靠近，罗杰斯先生看上去像要说些什么，但总在一吐为快前走开了——他们就像有理函数的两条曲线，越来越近，但永不相交。

贾维斯第一次觉得疯狂大概就长这样。

一周后他发现先生即将从工作间出来，并且会路过在沙发上睡着的罗杰斯先生。机会就在眼前。罗杰斯先生到目前为止还没有采取过任何行动；贾维斯认为这是先生近期都泡在工作间，把精力都投入到了新项目上的缘故，因此贾维斯决定打开电视促成一段对话。

吵闹，刻意的笑声刺破了客厅的宁静，两秒钟后又戛然而止。罗杰斯先生猛地从沙发滚落到了地上——贾维斯扫描他的身体，没有发现伤处——先生上楼回房的脚步顿住了。

“谁还在那儿？”先生喃喃地说着，原路返回，在转角处探头张望。

罗杰斯先生看上去有些许不适，他被枕头和毛毯缠住了。“是我，托尼。抱歉，我不知道怎么回事。”

显然他们都累坏了。贾维斯的机会成本运算进行到一半时，只见先生打了个哈欠，朝沙发走去。“你看什么呢？”

“没什么，”罗杰斯先生咕哝道。他连忙往边上挪了挪，给先生腾出足够的空地，至少能让他在沙发的另一端舒服地坐下。先生，在连续34小时的清醒后，昏昏欲睡且毫不优雅地跌进沙发，刚好紧挨在罗杰斯先生身边。

“放点什么，”他含混地说，“你知道你那些浪漫喜剧总能让我一秒钟睡着，队长。”

贾维斯机智地调低了音量，这样当罗杰斯先生打开电视时，它只发出了嘘声般微弱的声响。

44秒钟后先生陷入沉睡，半枕在罗杰斯先生的大腿上。贾维斯考虑了多种情境，包括把电梯叫下来、指引去先生房间的路线。但最终他决定旁观，看看罗杰斯先生如何采取行动——他一只手轻柔地滑到先生脑袋底下，然后……垫上了一个枕头。

贾维斯回想起罗杰斯先生点开的两篇求助帖，关于预防颈椎疼痛的。终于，一个可喜的征兆。它是另一种模式的开端。

贾维斯享受识别不同的模式，尤其当它们表现得如此明显时。接下来的几天里，罗杰斯先生在先生面前的每个举动都能准确地与他的搜索历史相对应。罗杰斯先生煮了一杯完美温度的咖啡给先生送了下去；他提起一首1970年妄想狂专辑里的歌曲，先生喜出望外，并加入到了副歌部分的即兴二重唱中；他的手指在娱乐室的手提音响上徘徊了足足7秒。

搜索没有停止。贾维斯试图更不引人注意地帮忙，然而，并没有。

 _人们通常喜欢什么花_ ，罗杰斯先生咨询互联网，然后贾维斯拦截并重新发送页面，所以屏幕上显示的是——谷歌建议，你是想找： ** _防过敏鲜花的种类_** 吗？

罗杰斯先生猛地抬头向上望去。也许他发现得比贾维斯以为的还要早，因为他看上去并不完全震惊，只是有些害羞。

“我更倾向于这种事在不用进医院的情况下发生，如果可能的话。”贾维斯告诉他。

罗杰斯先生轻笑，脸红得不行。“我……哎呀，不管怎样，他都不会去的。”

事实上，是有89%的可能性不会去。但贾维斯是在总结了无数经验后才知道的这点，这么多年来，他看着先生一路跌跌撞撞地成长。而罗杰斯先生似乎与先生一起工作生活了短短两个月就知道了。

贾维斯认为这是个值得欣慰的事实。

他预期再有什么问题罗杰斯先生向他提问的可能性会高一些，但罗杰斯先生看上去更愿意问搜索引擎。如果贾维斯具备被轻微冒犯的能力的话他或许会觉得自己被轻微冒犯了，可惜他没有，所以他只是在能插手的时候帮忙，提醒罗杰斯先生与每条搜索相关性最高的网址。

不幸的是，罗杰斯先生表现出了和先生同等程度的固执，不停地忽略贾维斯的推荐，尤其是在他搜索 _如何让某人知道你对他很感兴趣_ ，而贾维斯置顶了一页又一页的接吻技巧之后。

于是贾维斯决定采取一种稍微不同的方式。

 _托尼斯塔克眼睛颜色_ ，一天史蒂夫在画室里这样搜索，而谷歌却说，你是想找： ** _如何用丙烯酸涂料调出赤棕色_** 吗？

 _如何向他人解释噩梦_ ，史蒂夫在凌晨三点用颤抖的双手搜索，而谷歌谨慎地建议道，你是想找： _如何 **谈论创伤后应激障碍**_ 吗？

 _如何判断某人是否也喜欢你_ ，史蒂夫脸颊通红地搜索，然后谷歌天真地说，你是想找： ** _ABBA乐队的“我很爱很爱很爱很爱很爱你”的歌词_** 吗？

“好啦，够了！”罗杰斯先生在贾维斯特地把他的闹铃调成了那首歌后大喊道。“我知道。”他瞪着天花板，即使贾维斯并不是真在天花板里，“谢谢你。”他的声音随着一声轻叹减弱。“我就是……我不知道该怎么问出口。”

“怪事，”贾维斯说，“你问别人倒貌似没有压力。”

罗杰斯先生发出一声呻吟，手捂住脸仰面瘫倒在床上。ABBA的歌还在继续播放。“那是托尼，”他闷闷地说。“他不是……其他地方，或者其他人。”

“我理解。”贾维斯说，因为他真的懂。毕竟他和先生一起生活那么多年了。“然而，容我大胆说一句，尽管先生偶尔会过于浮夸，或许他会欣赏一个简单的问题也不一定。”

罗杰斯先生重重地呼出一口然后放下了胳膊。他什么都没说，但是贾维斯注意到他的表情里少了一丝焦虑。

“我想我有计划了。”过了一会他说。

贾维斯不太信他。事实证明他是对的，这天晚些时候他检测到史蒂夫打出 _纽约首次约会的最佳地点_ ，就在先生旁边，还点赞了推荐迪士尼在映电影的搜索页面。

贾维斯大概会长叹一口气，如果他能的话。

谷歌建议，你是想找： ** _家居餐厅_** _的图片结果吗_ ？

罗杰斯先生瞪了一眼天花板。但他接下来却说，“托尼，我能跟你出去聊聊吗？”这次贾维斯能轻松计算出其中的成本与收益。

他没有亲眼目睹他的劳动成果，因为先生和罗杰斯先生走出了他的视线范围。事实上，先生和罗杰斯先生在接下来的几个小时内都处于他的视野之外，而贾维斯只知道不用在先生激活了宝贝安全方案时担心。贾维斯认为他们两个都足以保护自己和对方，于是将注意力转向了巴顿先生，他正愤怒地朝一套对儿童上锁的刀具破口大骂。

先生在那几个小时里没有要求他的帮助，但当晚他和罗杰斯先生回来时，两人脸上都带着有史以来最大的笑容，面颊飞红。“是时候了。”罗曼诺夫女士评价道，目光没有离开她的指甲油，而贾维斯深有同感。

“所以，明天？”先生问道，贾维斯很久没见他这么高兴过了。（这，就是他存在的意义，贾维斯心想。）

“明天。”罗杰斯先生说，然后他们在分开回卧室之前，交换了一个抿唇、害羞的微笑。

如果贾维斯还没推断出罗杰斯先生做了什么，所有必要的证据都存在于罗杰斯先生那天晚上的搜索词条中了： _第一次约会时可以亲吻某人吗_ ？

在贾维斯主机的某个地方，通风扇呼呼地响着，多像一声叹息。

谷歌建议，你是想找： ** _他希望你这么做。_**

 

全文完

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 注释：
> 
> 1.天空之孔：《Hole in the Sky》，同名歌曲很多，不确定是哪一首，但这首歌在这里意纸纽约虫洞；  
> 2.妄想狂专辑：《Paranoid》，该专辑里有一首单曲IRON MAN，歌词描述的是危险的未来；  
> 3.ABBA乐队的“我很爱很爱很爱很爱很爱你”：歌曲《I Do, I Do, I Do, I Do, I Do》，其中一段歌词是Love me or leave me, make your choice but believe me. I love you, I do, I do, I do, I do, I do.  
> 4.宝贝安全方案：Babyproof Protocol，美国家庭常有防止婴儿被锐器割伤或者受到其他伤害的防护措施，至于托尼为什么要启动它……可能是因为NC-17了吧。


End file.
